Atmosia's Greatest Talk Show
by CheeseInACan67
Summary: It's finally here! The show...umm story you've all been waiting for! It's Atmosia's Greatest Talk Show. Come and watch...uh read about your favourite character, while they are forced to answer questions, from YOU! The reviewers! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Episode 0

**This show is sponsored by **_**Finn's Monster Gel. **_For tough uncontrollable hair, get _**Finn's Monster Gel**_. Guaranteed to keep your hair controllable. Warning: _**Finn's Monster Gel **_may cause side effects such as hair loss, extreme vomiting, itchy scalp, red eyes, extreme infatuation towards Murk Raiders, ADHD, bleeding ears, and random opera singing. Ask your Barber if _**Finn's Monster Hair Gel **_is right for you.

* * *

"Where Live in T minus, 3, 2, 1!" Yelled the man behind the camera.

TV screens all over the Atmosia flick on channel 16 to see a blue eyed women with short orange hair.

She smiled, " _Hello_ and Welcome to Atmosia's greatest Talk show… which… needs name suggestions. I'm your host, Robin!" "Oh, please! Hold your applause." She cried out, despite the fact that no one was even applauding. Robin gulped nervously." Anyway, I'm going to tell you how this is going to work. YOU! The readers! Will review, giving me questions for _anyone_ from the cast of the Storm Hawks and posible name suggestions for the talk show." She paused and started thinking aloud to herself. "Or should I just keep it as Atmosia's Greatest Talk Show?"

The camera man made a coughing noise, getting Robins attention back at the camera.

She looked directly at the camera with a murderous glare. "Flames _are not _tolerated! If you don't like my show, then don't read this story!"

A smile crept onto her face. "But if you want bucketfuls of laughs, handfuls of humours, and questions answered by my amazing guests, then _please, _stay tuned!"

"Annnnnnd were clear!" The camera man yelled.


	2. Pilot Episode

Robin: "And were live in 5,4,3,- no I don't like that count down it reminds me too much of the _iCarly _countdown, uh, hmm. How about we do that 3,2,1 thing with the old fashioned screen you know?

Camera girl: *sighs* "What are you talking about?"

Robin: "You know that thing in old movies, where the numbers flick and then get wiped like a clock, you kno- oh nevermind! Just roll tape. Er film. I mean start filming. Gah just GO!

Camera girl: Okay then.*gives signal* "And we're LIVE!"

Robin: *smiles brightly* "Hello and welcome to Atmosia's Greatest Talk show! I'm your host Robin, and on tonight's episode we're going to answer your questions! Lets bring in the guests!"

*Robin stands up and pulls multicoloured crystal out her pocket* "Now lets see how does this thing work…?"

Camera girl: *face/palms* "Squeeze it and think of who you want to bring in." She whispers. *squeezes hand*

Robin: "Ohh… so if I like think about, say Cyclonis, and then squeeze the crystal like this…?" *squeezes crystal*

Camera girl: "Wait you have to imagine her tied up or-"

*Cyclonis materializes*

Robin: "Hey it worked!" *gets blasted at by Cyclonis* "Hey wait, stop attacking me!"*dodges another blast * "You're a guest." *narrowly dodges another blast* "THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR HOST!"

Camera girl : "Not even a minute into the show and it's already falling apart."

Cyclonis: "Why have you brought me here!?" *Points crystal staff threateningly at Robin*

Robin: To be a guest on my Talk Show.

Cyclonis: You're wasting my time.

Camera Girl: *rolls eyes* "Sorry Cyclonis, but you leave me no choice."*Pulls out a light blue crystal and points it at Cyclonis and blasts her*

Cyclonis: *falls unconscious*

Camera girl: "There. All better. *runs on screen, ties Cyclonis down on chair and steals her staff*

Robin: "Look what you did! How am I supposed to interview her if she's unconscious?"

Camera Girl: "Meh, not my problem. Just bring in the others."

Robin: Fine. *closes eyes and squeezes crystal*

*All six Storm Hawks, and Starling appear tied down to chairs*

All six Storm Hawks and Starling minus Radarr: "WHAT THE HECK?"

Radarr: *CHIRPS* "?"

Aerrow: Who are you?

Piper: How did we get here?

Junko: Where are we?

Stork: W_hy_ are we here?

Finn: What's going on dudes?

Radarr:*chirps*

Robin: ENOUGH! *stands up and dramatic lightning flashes behind her* "I"LL BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Starling: Bloody hell!

Robin: This might be T but no swearing.

Starling: But it's a British swear!

Robin: I don't care. NOW, moving on. Welcome to-

Piper: Wait a minute! Why is Cyclonis here?"

Robin: "If you would shut your- I mean, I am just about to explain. You are all guests on my TV show, Atmosia's Greatest Talk Show.

Finn: You mean we're on television? And I'm your special guest?

Robin: Yes, you are a guest. As is Cyclonis. Though the special-ness of your guest-ness is debateable.

Camer girl: *face/palms* You're _specialness? Of your guest-ness? _Somebody give her a dictionary!

Robin: *Shushes* No offstage comments. Now, our very special…

Camera girl: "Make it a thesaurus."

Robin: *narrows eyes at camera girl* *clears throat* Our very special reviewers have sent in questions for me to ask you. You MUST answer truthfully. Or else.

Finn: *smiles smugly* Or else what?

Robin: *smiles* My camera girl has Cyclonis' staff.

Camera girl: *Waves staff*

Finn: I'm as truthful as you get.

Piper: Yeah right.

Robin: *Goes to a mailbox at the end of the room, grabs a letter at random and starts to read.*

Robin: _Hawk-Masters _asks:

**Does Aerrow have feelings for Piper?**

*Piper and Aerrow look at each other.*

Aerrow: What kind of question is that?

Robin: It's not a rhetorical one so I suggest you answer it.

Camera Girl: Rhetorical? Isn't that word a bit big for you?

*Robin sticks tongue out at Camera Girl.*

Aerrow: "Umm. Well. Of course I have feelings for Piper."

*Finn makes gagging noises*

Aerrow: "No romantic feelings. But I like her. She's an amazing friend."

*Piper smiles at him and he returns it*

Robin: I told you to be truthful!

Aerrow: I am telling the truth! You can't prove that I'm lying.

Robin: I know you have passionate and intense feelings for her! Why can't you admit that?

Aerrow: *Raises and eyebrow* Where'd you get that crazy idea?

Robin: The most reliable source I know, .

Camera Girl: Don't make me face/palm again, I'm bruising my forehead here…

Aerrow: That's not really a reliable resource…

Robin: Oh isn't it?

Aerrow: No.

Robin: Moving on…_Hawk-Masters _has another question.

**Cyclonis, how does it feel to have soldiers that utterly suck at what they do and commanders who get easily beaten by a bunch of kids?**

Aerrow: We are not kids.

Robin: Er young adults, I mean.

*everyone looks at Cyclonis who is still unconscious*

Robin: Huh, maybe I should've woken her up first?

Junko: Do we have to wake her up?

Robin: Yes, she has to answer the question.

Junko: Well, if it's so important, I'll do it for you.

Robin: You will? *Junko nods head* That's so sweet of you Junko. Here, let me just find the crystal that undoes your bonds. *Starts checking her pockets*

Junko: * Flexes muscles and the bonds break, and stands*

Robin: OR you could just do that.

*Junko stands beside where Cyclonis is sitting and takes a deep breath*

Finn: Ju-Junko what are you doing?

*Junko starts singing Wallop folk songs very loudly*

*Camera Girl and Robin cover their ears along with the live audience*

*Storm Hawks and Starling cringe, because they can't cover their ears because they are tied up*

Cyclonis: *her eyes pop open* STOP!

Junko: *stops and runs over to his seat, sits down, and suddenly his bond rewrap around him*

Cyclonis: *Struggles against bonds* I demand you untie me this instant!

Robin: NO can do. I got some questions for you.

Cyclonis: I answer to no one.

Robin: Camera Girl, if you may? *Cyclonis raises eyebrow*

Camera Girl: With pleasure. *Pulls out Cyclonis' staff and points it threateningly at her*

Cyclonis: *Gulps* I suppose a few questions wouldn't kill me.

Robin: *smiles*

*Camera Girl lowers staff*

Robin: Cyclonis, how do you feel about your soldiers being so utterly useless and getting beaten by kids all the time?

Cyclonis: Let's see. I gave up on the Raptors, banished Ravess, banished Snipe to the wastelands, and killed the Dark Ace. How do you think I feel about them?!

Robin: She's got a good point. Okay. Next Questi- WAIT a minute!!

Camera girl: Now what's wrong?

Robin: I totally forgot! Dark Ace, is supposed to be one of my guests!

Stork: Isn't Cyclonis bad enough?

Aerrow: Umm. Robin?

Robin: Yes Aerrow?

Aerrow: Dark Ace is dead.

Robin: So? Your point is?

Piper: How is he supposed be a guest and answer questions if he's dead?

Robin: You think I can't bring him back? Is that what your saying? I can do anything! With this crystal *holds up multi-coloured crystal* and my hostess abilities, I can do anything!! *dramatic lightening flashes in background*

Piper: *looks at Camera Girl* She's gone power mad hasn't she?

Camera Girl: She's worse than Finn.

Robin: QUIET! I need absolute concentration. *Everyone stops speaking*

*Robin hold up crystal and closes eyes. Robin and crystal start to grow*

*In the middle of the room, a pile of what looks like red crystals appear*

Finn: What is that?

*Glows disappears and Robin lowers crystal*

Robin: Wow. That takes a lot out of yeah.

Finn: What are you talking about? That's just a pile of rubble.

Robin: Not just any rubble. You may not know this but before the Dark Ace blew up, his body crystallized. He had been binded with the crystal that was keeping Cyclonia afloat.

Piper: *Eyes widen* SO you mean to say that those are-

Robin: -his crystallized remains.

Starling: Impossible.

Junko: Ughh.

Robin: We're actually lucky that the pieces are crystallized, because if they weren't that would be a rotting mound of flesh.

Stork: Rotting flesh… so much bacteria and _disease_. Don't uncrystallize him.

Robin: I have to, but not until he's put together. *Holds up multi-coloured crystal and it begins to glow*

*All the crystals start to come together like puzzle pieces and form a crystal statue of the Dark Ace*

Finn: That looks painful.

Robin: It was the position he was in before he blew up.

*Everyone is looking at the Dark Ace's face which is contorted in pain*

Camera girl: It's a good look for him.

Aerrow: We should just leave him in a park somewhere. One with lots of pigeons.

Robin: This is the hard part .I can't bind and I don't trust Cyclonis to unbind him from the crystal. That's why I want you two to do it. *Robin turns to look at Aerrow and Piper*

Piper and Aerrow: Us?

Robin: Well technically I just need Piper to do it.

Piper: You don't really expect me to do it? I've only ever done the binding with Aerrow.

Robin: Too bad.

Aerrow: The binding makes Piper sick if she's not perfectly attuned.

Robin: *rolls eyes* So you get a little cold because you did it one time.

Piper: It's much too difficult anyway. I didn't bind him to the crystal in the first place so the chance of messing up is extremely high.

*Robin looks at Piper desperately*

Cyclonis: She's incapable of doing it Robin.

*Robin turns to face Cyclonis*

Cyclonis: Just undo my bonds and I will restore Dark Ace.

Robin: As if. I'm not that stupid.

Camera Girl: I disagree.

*Robin scowls at Camera Girl*

Robin: I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice.

*Looks at Camera Girl and shows her three fingers. As fast as lightning, Robin grabs Stork out of his seat, Camera Girl throws the staff to Robin, which she points threateningly at Storks neck*

Stork: Aghh!

Aerrow: Don't you dare hurt him!

Robin: I won't. Just as long as Piper un-crystallizes Dark Ace!

Stork: Don't do it. I'm doomed anyways.

*Piper and Aerrow look at each other in despair*

Robin: I'm waiting.

Piper: I- …

Robin: Too long. *Pulls staff back, ready to jab Stork. Thrusts the staff at his neck.*

Storm Hawks and Starling: NO!

*Robin stops the staff from piercing Stork's neck. Stork faints.*

Piper : I'll do it.

Robin:*smiles* Good. If you will Camera Girl?

*Camera Girl pulls out a pink crystal and squeezes it, causing Piper's bonds to disappear*

*Piper stand and takes out a few crystals. They begin to glow and she blasts the Dark Ace. Dark Ace begins to glow very brightly . After a moment, glow disappears and the Dark Ace is on the floor sitting beside a large crystal and he's holding his head*

*Piper pulls out her crystal staff ready to fight*

Camera Girl: Oh no you don't. *Squeezes pink crystal and ropes come out of Piper's chair, wrap around her and pulls her back down on her seat*

Dark Ace: Oh my head. What happened?

Finn: Unfortunately, you were just resurrected back from the dead.

*Stork wakes up from fainting spell. Sees Dark Ace. Faints again.*

*Dark Ace slowly stands up. And scans the room.*

Dark Ace: Storm Hawks! *His eyes fall on Cyclonis*

Dark Ace: Arrh! You witch! *Dark Ace violently puts his hand around her neck tightly* You killed me! How dare you kill me! What the hell was the point of killing me?

Cyclonis: *Starts turning purple* Le-o-ff- meh! *Makes wretching sounds*

Robin: Dark Ace! You're killing her! Let go! *Stupidly runs up to Dark Ace and grabs his arms, and tries to pull them off her neck*

Dark Ace: Let go of me! *Let's go of Cyclonis' neck and whips his arms around, violently throwing Robin across the room*

Robin: AHHHHHH!!!!!!! *flying across room in Finn's direction*

Finn: No, no, no!

Robin & Finn: Ooof! *Robin and Finn crash onto floor*

Dark Ace: *Looks back at Cyclonis* Why did you kill me!? * Bring out his double-bladed sword and points it threateningly at Cyclonis*

Cyclonis: You were becoming _dead _weight. I had to _dispose _of you.

Dark Ace: You ungrateful..little..brat! *Rips the Cyclonian armour off his chest and throws it at her, but it misses her head by a centimetre.*

Robin: *Still in a jumble on the ground with Finn* Camera Girl! Do something!

Camera Girl: You have the staff still you idiot. What do you want _me_ to do?

Robin: Oh yeah. *waves staff but nothing happens.* How do you work this thing?!

Camera girl: Oh for the love of...! *pulls out pink crystal and squeezes. Ropes come out of the chair next to Cyclonis, wrap around Dark Ace and pull him down on the chair. Camera Girl then runs up and grabs his sword out of his hand and goes back behind the camera*

Robin: *Gets up and puts Finn's chair back up.* Sorry 'bout that Finn.

Finn: *Hair is a mess and dirt is all over him* You better be. You messed up my beautiful hair.

Dark Ace: Untie me this instant!

Robin: Sorry Dark Ace. But you're a guest on, Atmosia's Greatest Talk Show. All you have to do is answer a few questions truthfully. Then you can get back to what ever you were doing before I - oh wait. You were dead. Umm. I guess when the shows over you can do what ever you want.

Dark Ace: Fine. *Looks at Cyclonis* I hate you. And to show you how much I hate you… *Dark Ace gets up, the chair still attached to him*

Cyclonis: *Raises Eyebrow*

Dark Ace:*Sits down beside Aerrow* …I'm going to sit beside Aerrow.

Aerrow: *looks at Dark Ace* Umm…This is really creepy. *Moves chair over a bit, away from Dark Ace*

Dark Ace: *Moves chair over a bit, closer to Aerrow again* Stop moving Aerrow, I'm trying to prove a point.

Robin: Okay. Now that we have Dark Ace, the show can go on. Next question. This one comes in from _Gatomon Fan 7. _

**Master Cyclonis don't get all edgy on me for asking me this but, why are you so cliché ? Like come on we as the viewers need to feel absolute hatred for the bad guys but we can't hate you if you don't think up some good plans you know. It may sound confusing but I'm studying the human mind. Now as villains being hated is a compliment.**

Cyclonis: Well_… Gatomon_. I'll tell you when I meet you in person and rip out your-

Robin: Okay, We're going to have to censor this part or better yet. *Lowers voice down to a whisper* Camera Girl, play commercial.

Camera Girl: *gives thumbs up*

* * *

Do you hate it when your Nightcrawler buddies get under your skin? Then use,_** Stork's Nightcrawler Repellent.**_ All you have to do is call _1-800-545-GET-RID-OF-THESE-NIGHTCRAWLERS. __**Storks Nightcrawler Repellent **_is guarantied to get rid of all your Nightcrawlers scum. Call in the next five minutes and get two cans of _**Storks Nightcrawler Repellent **_for the price of one. Warning: Does not work on upgraded Nightcrawlers, may repel everyone else, and does not work on '_Night Crawler' _from X-men.

* * *

Robin: And were back!

Audience: *claps and cheers*

Robin: Sorry _Gatomon, _but it seems Cyclonis is a bit tied up a the moment.

*Camera turns to Cyclonis who now has a piece of cloth stuffed in her mouth*

Robin: Next -

Stork: - Ughhh. *Start waking up*

Robin: *looks down to see Stork at her feet* Oh yeah. Forgot about you. Camera Girl! Clean up on aisle Stork.

Camera Girl: I am not a janitor. * Takes out the pink crystal anyway and squeezes it causing ropes to come out of Storks chair, wrap around him, and pull him in his seat again.*

Robin: As I was saying, next question**. ***Pulls out another letter from the mailbox at the back of the room*

Robin: _Smartkitty314 _writes:

**Are Aerrow and Starling at all related (I have a theory that she is his aunt, being Lightening Strike's younger sister, because their eyes are the same shade of green).**

Aerrow: Umm. Related? I don't think so. I was young when I became an orphan so I don't know. Starling?

Starling: I'm pretty sure Lightning Strike isn't my older brother. Though I don't know. We could somehow be really really really distant cousins.

Aerrow: *shrugs*

Robin: Okay. So I think that's probably a no. Question number 2 from _Smartkitty314: _

**How did Starling meet the Raptors, and how did the scientists know her by name? Did she have any history with them?**

Starling: Well, I first met the Raptors along time ago, back when my team was… well. Back when we had just started. They were working for Cyclonia so it was our job to stop them. We had a couple battles with them- the usual you know. And one day on an infiltration mission we came across the Terradon scientists. That was just the first time. We couldn't help them then- but we promised to come back to help them escape from Terra Bogaton. *frowns*. Then.. there was the incident. Eventually, they contacted me again, asking for help. *Looks over at Storm Hawks* And I brought some friends.

*Aerrow smiles at her*

Robin: Great. The first real answer. But we have to continue. And _Smartkitty314's _last question:

**Cyclonis--has she ever kissed a boy before? If so, WHO!?! If not, WHY!?!**

Cyclonis: *Spits out rag* If I told you, I'd have to kill you.

Robin: Answer the fricken question. YES or NO? And Who?

Camera girl: I see that as a yes, cause, if it was a no, she would have just told us. So who is it Cyclonis? Or is there more than one?

Cyclonis: I don't have time for friends, let alone romantic pursuits. I have an Atmos to conquer.

Robin: Yeah, yeah, take over the world blah blah blah. Have. You. Kissed. A. Guy?

Cyclonis: No. Are you happy now?

Robin: I'm never happy.

Camera girl: *Throws Zuko doll at Robin's head* Stop quoting Avatar!

Robin: What about girls?

Cyclonis: _Excuse me?_

Camera girl: Umm…Let's move on before someone gets hurt.

Cyclonis: What are you implying?

Camera Girl: She's not implying anything.

Robin: Oh I'm implying something, alright.

Camera girl: It's not a question from reviewers so lets move on. Now.

Robin: Fine. *Goes over to the Mailbox and picks out another letter* These questions are sent in by _Diehardstormhawksfan._

**Aerrow, what was your mom's name?**

Aerrow: *looks down sadly* I never knew. I was too young to remember when she died.

Dark Ace: *coughSorrycough*

Aerrow: *Turns to Dark Ace* Did you just say sorry?

Dark Ace: Huh? Me? No.

Aerrow:*Looks questionably at Dark Ace*

Robin: *Looks down at _Diehardstormhawksfan's _second question* "This next question is addressed to Pier. Does anybody know a Pier?"

Junko: Maybe they meant Piper.

Camera girl: No, they wrote Pier. Sounds Galian.

Robin: What's Galian?

Camera girl: You know, Terra Gale. Atmosian version of French.

Robin: Well then Piper-

Camera girl: They said Pier! Bring in Pier!

Robin: I don't know a Pier. And you know they meant Piper. There's a one letter difference.

Camera Girl: There's a one letter difference between Ace and Ice. Between, class and clash, crop and cra-

Robin: -Yeah yeah, I get it. I'll let it slide this one time, but from now on spelling mistakes will be taken literally. Now. Piper,

**Seriously, what's with the hair? It defies gravity!**

Piper: Well, _Diehardstormhawksfan_, gravity in Atmos and gravity where you are- Earth right?

Robin: *nods*

Piper: Well gravity in Atmos is less than the gravity on earth. Plus I wear a hair band.

Robin: You mean your orange head band?

Piper: It's not a headband. It goes all the way around. And I sorta use….

Robin: Yes?

Piper: I sort of sometimes use…

Robin:_ Yeeeeeeeeeesssss?_

Piper: _Finn'smonsterhairgel._

Robin: What did you say?

Piper: From time to time, I've used Finn's Monster Hair Gel.

Finn: What!? No wonder I keep running low!

Piper: *chuckles embarrassedly* Sorry.

Finn: I am locking that stuff up in a cupboard from now on. Do you know how expensive that stuff is!?

Piper: No.

Finn: Well, it's very expensive.

Robin: Well lets move on. The last question from _Diehard_ is for the guys.

**Boxers or Briefs?**

Camera girl: *jumps up and down with hand raised* Oooh! Ooh, I read a really good fanfic about this!

Robin: What was it called?

Camera Girl: Humour in 100 Words or Less by _Ambrel_ starting at chapter 4.

Robin: You know this by memory?

Camera Girl: No ! I looked it up. Besides, the show tells us what they wear. Aerrow wears red boxers-

Aerrow: How do you know this?

Camera Girl: Well you remember. Cyclonis and Piper were in your room and you were wearing red boxers-

*Cyclonis & Piper & Aerrow get very disturbed looks on their faces*

Piper: When was this?

CameraGirl: Five days episode. And Stork wears these baby-blue skull undies that kinda look like women's boxer's shorts-

Stork: They are NOT!

Camera Girl: _Suuuurrrre. _And even though Snipe's not here he wears-

Aerrow and Piper: Red polka-doted boxers! *start laughing*

Camera Girl: And most Cyclonians appear to wear briefs *eyes Dark Ace*, and Junko probably wears Bumpy-Rumpies.

Junko: I prefer the term Frilly, Delicate, Butt-Knots.

Finn: *snorts and laughs*

Camera Girl: So that leaves just Finn to answer.

Finn: *stops laughing* Huh?

Robin: So tell us Finn…

Finn: *Scoofs* _Boxers obviously._

*Team-mates shake their heads*

Robin: Oh well if you say so…*squeezes crystal and bonds disappear off Finn* Oops! How did that happen?

Finn: *jumps up from chair* I'm free!

*Robin waves staff*

*Finn's pants fall to the floor*

*Finn screams and covers himself*

Robin: *eye twitches manically* _Leopard print?! Leopard print briefs?_

*lives audience burst out laughing*

Finn: Great. There's goes my dignity.

Camera Girl: And it's all on live television.

*Finn pulls pants back up*

*Robin uses crystal to put Finn back in chair*

Robin: Anyway. *Goes to the mailbox and pulls out the last letter* The last letter is sent in by _Cowgirls Angel Rita._

**Who does everyone like? **

Robin: Lets start with Starling.

Starling: Well, there is someone. But. I-

Robin: Just spit it out.

Starling: I can't. Not with Cyclonians present. I do not want harm to come to him.

Robin: Ahh. Yeah, good point. Then whisper it in my ear.

Starling: *whispers in ear*

Robin: *gasps* You're joking!

Starling: *shakes her head* Please, don't tell them.

Robin: Well, if he means that much to you.

Finn: Who are you guys talking about?

Starling & Robin: No one.

Robin: Cyclonis, you can answer now.

Cyclonis: No one.

Robin: Fair enough. Dark Ace?

Dark Ace: No one. I hate everyone in this room.

Aerrow: Then why are you sitting so fricken close to me?!

Dark Ace: To prove a point! I still don't like you. I just hate you less then I hate _her. *_Dark Ace looks at Cyclonis* Which is saying something.

Robin: Yes, yes. We all know you hate her a lot. Moving on. Storm Hawks?

Radarr: *Chirps* *Does chicken wing motions and clucks*

Robin: Ummm. The Raptors?

Radarr: *Face/palms*

Aerrow: I like my team mates.

Robin: I don't think that's what _Cowgirls Angel Rita _meant. Finn?

Finn: Hot babes. Lots, and lots of hot babes.

Robin: Typical. Junko?

Junko: I really like Mr. Bitsy.

Robin: Who?

Junko: My teddy bear.

Robin: Yeah, that's not weird at all. *Looks expectantly at Stork*

Stork: Well, I _don't _like Cyclonians, Nightcrawlers, Anyone who wants to eat, burn, get me on stage or kill me. Oh I also ha-

Robin: -Stork! Who _do_ you like?! It's not who you don't like.

Stork: Umm. My team?

Robin: *growls* I'm sick of this_ my team _nonsense. What _Cowgirls Angel Rita _really meant is 'who do you love?!' Now, whoever still has to answer, has to say who they _love._

*Everyone looks at Piper*

Piper: That's not fair! Everyone else answered to who they _like. _If you change it then everyone should answer 'who they love' instead of just me.

Robin: Fine. Lets vote. Raise your hand if you want to have everyone answer again to the switched question.

Piper: *Tries to pull hand out from bonds* No fair! I can't raise my hand.

Robin: To bad. Now answer the question.

Piper: I lo-love… my team?

Robin: *threateningly points the staff* You know what-

Camera Girl: If I could interrupt here-

Robin: No. No you can't-

Camera Girl: Technically, the reviewer asked 'who does everyone _like_". It doesn't matter what they meant, what they said is like. And they like their team-mates. Deal.

Robin: *twitch* Fine. Question answered. Next one.

**How do you guys feel about the show Storm Hawks?**

Finn: There's a show about us!?

Robin: Yup.

Finn: Aw. Swwwweeeeet!

Aerrow: Since when?

Robin: Since you became a squadron.

Junko: Seriously!? How come we never knew about it?

Robin: I don't know. Maybe because if they told you, you'd be distracted and you wouldn't act like your real selves.

Dark Ace: Are any of the Cyclonians in it?

Robin: All of them. *Cyclonis looks disgusted*

Stork: I've been on film ever since I joined the Storm Hawks?

Robin: Umm. Pretty much.

*Stork faints momentarily*

Piper: Who's incharge of it!? I'm sending in a complaint.

Robin: Some guy called Asaph Fipke.

Finn: This is totally awesome! Am I the star?

Robin: Well, one of the main stars. You're in all the episode. You even have some of your own episodes.

Finn: Chica-cha!

Robin: *Looks at camera* Guess that answers your question, _Cowgirls Angel Rita. _Next question is...

**What is the farside like? **

Aerrow: *frowns* Well, we had just gone through the doorway into the Farside. And it was so beautiful. But then we disappeared. One second we're on the Farside, and the next, we're here being forced to answer a bunch of questions here.

Robin: Oh. Sorry about that. When this is all done, I promise to send you straight back.

Aerrow: *Pouts* You'd better.

Robin: Umm. Lets move onto the next question.

**What is your fav. vacation spot?**

Finn: Terra Tropica!

*Other Storm Hawks look at him like he's crazy*

Stork: Are you _insane? _Last time we were there we ended having to fight for our lives.

Finn: But they have the biggest waves.

Stork: *swallows nervously* No kidding.

Radarr: *chirps* *Makes a peeling motion*

Aerrow: Radarr really likes the Terra of Giant Bananas.

Robin: Sounds yummy. What about Terra Neon?

Piper: *gulps* Last time we we're there we had to stop Dark Ace from destroying the whole Terra in the SUV.

Finn: And the time before that we had to go through the weirdest training with Arygyn.

Aerrow: And the time before that we had to save Stork from the two monster producers.

Stork: Eughhh. Don't remind me.

Piper: Every time we're on Terra Neon, something goes wrong.

Robin: This is about your favourite Vacation spot. Not your worst.

Aerrow: What about Terra Ray?

Piper: Yeah! It's nice there.

Starling: Lots of sun.

Stork: Except no more short cuts!

Robin: Terra Ray it is for the Storm Hawks and Starling. Cyclonis?

Cyclonis: I don't take vacations.

Dark Ace: Only weaklings go on vacations.

Robin: Okay. Our last question for the show.

**If Piper versed Aerrow in hand to hand combat who would win? **

Aerrow: I don't know. I mean I'm a great fighter. *Piper and Aerrows bonds disappear, but Aerrow doesn't notice* Although Piper is a master at Sky-Fu. I'm not totally sure which on of us would win.

Piper: I don't know either. Let's find out. *Jumps at him*

Aerrow: *Looks up to see Piper in mid-jump at him* WOAH! *Rolls out of chair into a fighting stance, just narrowly escaping being clobbered by Piper* *Smiles* You're on!

Piper: *Kicks the chair out of the way, and ends up in a fighting stance as well* You are so going down.

*A full on, hand to hand, battle begins between the two. Kick, dodge, kick, punch, tackle, jump, punch, block, punch, block. Piper Jumps at Aerrow, but he grabs her hands, swings her around, and throws her at Dark Ace. *

Dark Ace: Why me?

*-Bang!- Piper is sitting on Dark Aces chest, while he's still stuck to the chair. She looks down at him.*

Dark Ace: I'd appreciate it if you got off of me.

*Piper doesn't respond. She gets up and faces Aerrow.*

Piper: Tired?

Aerrow: Just getting started.

*Aerrow kicks her, but she grabs his leg and throws him to the ground. Aerrow kicks her feet out from under her and she falls to the ground too.*

Robin: Well this is getting intense.

SMASH!

Robin: Hey you two try not to break anything! *Looks at camera* Well folks that's all-

BANG!

Robin: -we have time for-

HIYAH!

Robin: -for today-

Aerrow: Ha! Got ya!

Robin: *Turns around* What the? _Woah…_

*camera zooms in on Aerrow who is on top of Piper pinning her wrists to the floor*

Robin: Well it's about time the two of you got physical- but um, is this really the place?

*Aerrow and Piper blush and look disturbed*

Aerrow: *Lets got of Piper and immediately gets up* No that's not what-! We weren't! We were just fighting that's all!

Piper: *Gets up and stammers* Totally not what you think-we were just seeing who would win you know!

Robin: *smiles evilly* Uh-huh. Sure.*looks back at camera* Make sure you send in reviews everybody! Till next time on Atmosia' Greatest talk Show! Goodnight everybody!

Camera Girl: Goodnight? What if it's not night where they're reading/watching this? Maybe it's 12:00 am or maybe-

Robin: GOODNIGHT I SAID!


	3. Episode 2: Humiliation

Camera Girl: Ready?

Robin: Er..*finishes strapping down war helmet, satchel, gloves, rubber ducky floaty on waist, while also holding Cyclonis' staff*. Yes, now I am.

Camera Girl: Lights! Camera! Action!

Robin: Hello, and welcome back to… ATMOSIA'S GREATEST TALKSHOW!

*Live Audience Claps*

Robin: *smiles* I'd like to give a big thank you to all the people who sent in reviews. BUT lets not diddle-daddle. Let's bring back our guests! *Pulls out crystal from satchel and squeezes it*

*Chairs appear and rearrange themselves in a semi-circle facing the audience and the camera. From left to right; Radarr, Junko, Finn, Stork, Aerrow, Dark Ace, Piper, and a few metres farther from them is Cyclonis. Ropes are already wrapped around everyone*

*Crowd goes crazy*

Robin: Let's welcome the Storm Hawks! Dark Ace! And Master Cyclonis!

Stork: Nice outfit.

Robin: *Smiles bashfully* Why thank you for noticing.

Junko: Why are you wearing all that stuff anyway?

Finn: Yeah? Makes you look like a pile of junk.

Robin: *Scowls at Finn* If you must know, this is my armour.

Stork:*gulps* _What _exactly do you need the armour for?

Robin: Let me explain. For this particular episode, I will remove your bonds.

Finn: Sweeeeet!Robin: On one condition. As long as you behave.

Storm Hawks: *Nod their heads in agreement*

Dark Ace: But what if we _don't _behave?

Robin: Let me remind you I have Cyclonis' staff. *Waves staff in his face* And my Camera Girl has _your_ sword.

*Dark Ace looks at Camera Girl who pulls out his sword and activates it, all while smiling devilishly at him.*

Robin: And we've been practicing.

Dark Ace: Oh please. I could over throw you even without a weapon.

Robin: *Voice becomes demonic and is surrounded by red glow* Don't forget_, I _brought you back. And I could just as easily _undo _what I did.

Dark Ace: *gulps* You know I love it here! Really, best show ever! I would never want to leave. It's great. *Smiles nervously*

Robin: I know. Now. I shall remove your bonds. *Pulls out blue crystal and squeezes*

*Everyone's bonds disappear except for Cyclonis'*

Cyclonis: Aren't you forgetting something?!

Robin: No.

Cyclnis: *growls* My bonds?!

Robin: OHHH! You actually thought I was going to take away _your_ bonds.*laughs* Oh that's rich.

Cyclonis: Argh !! *Yells in frustration*

Robin: I don't trust you. I know you'll run away.

Cyclonis: *narrows eyes threateningly*

Robin: Oh and thanks for the staff. *twirls staff*

Cyclonis: ARGH!!!!!!!

Finn: Someone's moody today.

Robin: Anyway, Le-

Aerrow: *Looking around* -Where's Starling?

Robin: Oh. Yeah. British Girl. Well, no one asked her any questions, so I didn't bother bringing her.

Stork: Lucky.

Robin: Now. Moving on. Our first question. Camera girl, drum roll please.

Camera Girl: Why did I ever volunteer for this? *Mumbles to herself*

Robin: Camera girl! I'm waiting.

Camera Girl: *rolls eyes and starts drumming on her knees.*

Robin: *Pulls out envelope from satchel (which by the way is a handy-dandy purse) and unfolds it and begins to read off it.* This one is from _Gatomon Fan 7._

Cyclonis: Great. This one again. *sarcasm*

Finn: Wait, is this the dude (er or Dudette) who called Cyclonis cliché?

Robin: *Nods head* Anyway. _Gatomon_ writes:

**LOL! Was that ever funny or was it funny?! **

Robin: Oh it was funny!

Aerrow: They don't really give you much of a choice, do they?

Robin: *Continues reading*

**I guess I'll be expecting a visit! HAHHAA! Goodluck trying to get near me Cyclonis XD**

Cyclonis: I don't need luck. Once I'm free I am going to-

Robin: Cyclonis! Assaulting reviewers isn't tolerated! What ever you do to _Gatomon_, I'll unless on you ten fold!

Camera Girl: *face/palms* You've been watching too much Avatar…Robin: Shush! *continues reading*

**I'm sorry about that -**

Robin: *Interrupts herself* -Don't be sorry.

**okay I have a question for I know you are paranoid about everything but isn't it unhealthy to be constantly scared and cautious? I mean you've gotta let loose sometimes.**

Stork: *Offended* I'm not paranoid about _everything._ And I believe you are confusing scared with cautious. It's not unhealthy to be constantly cautious. There is nothing wrong with being cautious! Most people just aren't cautious enough. And look where it gets them!

Robin: …gets them where?

Stork: Usually? Eaten. And for the record, I have, how you say, _let loose._

Finn: Yeah. Like the time he totally took on the Kraken!

Camera Girl: And don't forget how he totally took down the Raptors when they destroyed the Condor.

Stork: Ughhhh. Don't remind me.

Robin: Okay. I guess he has had some wild moments.

Camera Girl: *Laughs* Robin, speaking of wild moments, remember that time on New Years Eve whe-

Robin: Moving on! *Cheeks turn deep shade of red* *Pulls out another envelope and opens letter* This one comes from _Smartkitty314._

**well, this is quite amazing!i don't really have any questions right now, but great story so far!**

Robin: Why thank you.

Camera Girl: Was it necessary to read that? She didn't have any questions.

Robin: Who cares!

Piper: Story? I thought this was live.

Robin: Umm. Well. It's - uhh. You're sort of- I- well.

Piper: *raises eyebrow questioningly*

Robin: Uhhhhh.

Camera Girl: What she means to say is that this is not only live, but being recorded as a story and published on _._

Robin: Yeah! What she said.

Piper: *Doesn't look convinced.*

Robin: Moving on. *Pulls new letter out.* Next one comes in from _Diehardstormhawksfan._

**Whoops, sorry about the typo. I'll try and be more careful from now - Has Commander Chicken Feather decided on a name yet?**

Cyclonis: Why would I care?

Robin: Well, you're his master.

Cyclonis: So?

Camera Girl: Last we saw of him, he was taken away by the Wallop Resistance.

*Silence*

Robin: Then lets bring him in!

*Whips out multi-coloured crystal and Commander Chicken feather appears*

Chicken Feather:*appears sitting in chair and hold out the cards in his hands* AHA! Royal flush- uh? Hey!*stands up suddenly* I was about to win! Do you know how much money was on the table? I was going to be rich! Filthy rich!

*Everyone is looking at him in surprise*

*Robin looks him up and down. He's wearing big studded leather boots. Tight black jeans with a studded belt around his waist. A patchy blue muscle shirt with a big black leather jacket hanging over it. His black sunglasses are hanging on the tip of his noise so you can just see his blue eyes staring at her from under his messy but stylish hair.*Robin: Wow. You're… Gorgeous!

Chicken Feather:*shocked expression turns into smile* I know.

Camera Girl: Are you sure that's Commander Chicken feather?

Chicken feather: What? Don't you dare call me by that wretched name!

Robin: Then what would you have us call you?

Chicken Feather: _Scar._

Robin: *smiles dreamily* Scar.

Finn: *rolls eyes* You can't seriously think he's cool!?

Robin: He's not cool. He's hot!

Finn: When did you become such a stud?

Scar: Being taken away by the Wallop resistance really toughened me up.

Aerrow: Uhh_. Wow.. .._

Scar: Where am I anyway?

Robin: Atmosia's Greatest Talk show blah blah blah.

Scar: Okay… umm, why am I here?

Robin: To answer some questions from the reviewers.

Scar: What were the questions then? Cause I really need to get back to my game.

Robin: Well, it was if you had decided on a name yet, but you already answered that. So the other questions are…

Aerrow: Wasn't it only one question?

Robin: *turns on him* SHHHH!!! *turns back to Scar* What's you radio signal, terra, address, and stylist's name?

Camera Girl: That's not a question from the review- *cut off by Robin 'shhh-ing' her*

Scar: *Looks up and down in disgust at Robin who's smiling in her goofy war helmet, satchel, gloves, and rubber ducky floaty on her waist * Sorry girl, but I don't give out my information to people who look like you. Especially children.

Robin: *mouth drops open* But- but- bu- *Suddenly gets very angry and face turns red. Aims staff at him and shots at his face. Scar goes flying back and lands on his butt*

Scar: Ahhh! Ouff!

Robin: Have fun at getting back to your poker game from the wastelands! *squeezes multi-coloured crystal and Scar vanishes*

Dark Ace: Rejected!

Robin: *turns on Dark Ace fiercely, staff aim at his head.* Shut your trap!

Cyclonis: *smiles* You'd make a good Talon if you weren't so childish.

Robin: *turns on Cyclonis* Same goes for you, you arrogant cliché witch! And I'm not a child! I'm a young lady!

Camera Girl: Psh. Young lady my butt. Do they have anymore questions?

Cyclonis: I have a question. How many more episodes are you going to have?

Camera Girl: This is only the second.

Cyclonis: Two, too many.

Robin: Shut it Cyclonis! _Diehardstormhawksfan _also asks…

**Everyone- What are your thoughts on coffee? **

Finn: I love coffee! Especially that warm tickling sensation that goes through my body when I drink it.

Robin: Ha-Ha-Ha! *starts laughing out loud, everyone gives her weird looks, she slowly stops laughing* Continue…

Finn: Anyway, it gets me really hyped up. But surprisingly I don't have it very often.

Robin: HA! So true.. So true…*everyone looks awkwardly at her* *clears throat* Junko. What do you think of coffee?

Junko: I've never had coffee.

Robin: Sounds bout right. Aerrow?

Aerrow: Well, I'm not really a coffee person. But now and then me and Piper will sit down and have some coffee together.

Robin: *smirks and tries to contain laughter but fails. Laughs for 'bout few minutes* Okay, okay. *stops laughing* Piper? How bout it?

Piper: Yeah, I'm not much of a coffee person too, but like Aerrow said, we sometimes have a coffee together. I usually go for tea.

Robin: *covers her mouth as to not laugh* Ok, Stork?

Stork: No way man. Coffee has caffeine in it- and that can mess with your entire system. I don't sleep enough as it is.

Robin: So typical that you'd say that. Cyclonis? Dark Ace?

Cyclonis: No.

Dark Ace: I like my coffee black.

Radarr: *chirps and raises hand*

Aerrow: I've caught Radarr drinking coffee before. We're not sure where he gets it.

Robin: Now perhaps you'd like to know the secret meaning behind this question.

Everyone else: What?

Robin: Well according to _Diehardstormhawksfan_**,** your thoughts on coffee are your same thoughts on kissing! *points at Finn* Its true, because you've like never kissed anyone! *points at Stork* Do you like kissing?

Stork: No. Do you realize how many diseases you could pass on!?

Robin: Okay, the secret meaning works for you. *points at Junko* Sounds 'bout right because you've never kissed anyone. *points at Radarr* You like coffee, and I know the stalker hens have kissed you before so it makes sense. *points at Cyclonis* Of course you'd say no to coffee because you don't seem like the romantic type. *points at Dark Ace* You said you like your coffee black… makes sense…kind of. And finally… *points at you Aerrow and Piper* you guys had the best answer so far!

Piper and Aerrow: *both recall their answers and blush*Robin: You guys said you had a coffee together from time to time, so you've admitted you guys have kissed each other!

Piper: This is bogus! There's no way to prove it. Just because a reviewer said that your thoughts on coffee are the same as thoughts on kissing doesn't make it true!

Robin: Of course it does! All of your answers fit perfectly with the secret meaning!

Aerrow: No they don't! We haven't kissed each other so the reviewer was wrong.

Robin: Ughh… why do you two have to be so troublesome all the time?!

Aerrow and Piper: You're the troublesome one!

Robin: Whatever. I got a laugh out of your answer, and I'm sure the reviewers did too so lets just move on. *pulls note from satchel and begins reading* Next question is from _Sapphearceskyy._

**did cyclonis and yes JUST cyclonis (no master) miss the Dark ace when she blew him up into smithereens and thought that she would never ever ever see him again?**

Cyclonis_: _Of course I thought I'd never see him again! People don't _usually_ come alive after they're dead.

Robin: Good point. Now did you miss him?

Cyclonis: Miss him!? Weren't you watching? I got a direct hit on him. Right in the chest! Why would you think that I missed him?!

Robin: *face/palm* I don't think that's what they meant.

Cyclonis: *Raises eyebrow*

Camera Girl: You know. Sad that you killed him. Regretted it. Like, wishing you could make him come back.

Cyclonis: Well he is back. He's right across the room from me. _Staring_. It's kinda creepy. Almost looks like he's crying.

Robin: *looks at Dark Ace* Why are you crying?

Dark Ace: Is that a question from the reviewers? *mumbles, tears pouring out of eyes*

Robin: Well…no.

Dark Ace: Then I don't have to answer it.

Robin: Cyclonis, now imagine that the Dark Ace was still dead-

Dark Ace: *Bursts out sobbing*

Robin: Uh- If he was … you know….would you be missing him?

*silence*

Robin: Well?

Cyclonis: I… don't know.

Robin: Does he not mean anything to you?

Dark Ace: *looking intensely and expectantly at Cyclonis*

Cyclonis: I don't have to answer that! It's not a question from the reviewers.

Robin: *growls* Fine. *Looks at next question*

**is Finn a natural blonde? if not, what hair color did he have before and why change it?**

Finn: Of course I'm a _natural_ blond! *Does signature move* Chica-Cha!

Stork: *rolls eyes*

Robin: Sure you are. I bet your hairs naturally pink. Moving on. Now there are a few all for Piper now. And might I say, these are some very intelligent question _Sapphearceskyy._

**what does Piper think Aerrow's most attractive body part is?**

*Piper and Aerrow's mouths drop*

Piper: *Blushes*Excuse me!? What kind of question is that!? I thought this was rated T!

Robin: It is a T question…although it depends on your answer.

Aerrow: *shrink into his chair* Oh gawd.

Finn: *bursts out laughing*

Junko: I don't get it.

Stork: You don't want to get it.

Dark Ace: *Stops crying and is chuckling*

Piper:*Eyes widen, blush depends* You're a sick person, you know that?

Robin: Insulting reviewers isn't allowed.

Piper: I was talking about you.

Robin: Oh, just answer the question.

Piper: I-I…

Robin: Well?

Piper: I don't know.

Stork: Just get it over with Piper.

Piper: Uhhh…It's not something I usually think about.

Robin: *smiles* _Usually?_

Piper: It's not something I think about.

Robin: *sighs* Aerrow, get up here.

Aerrow: Oh please don't bring me into this.

Robin: Aerrow get over here and take off your shirt!Aerrow: What!?

Piper: Oh please no! I've seen enough of the guys as it is.

Robin: Uhh. Aerrow, please. This girl obviously doesn't know what you got going on.

Aerrow: I don't got anything '_going on.'_ So if you don't mind, I'm find staying right here.

Camera Girl: Leave the poor boy alone, Robin…

Robin: Well, Piper, you have to answer something. We don't have all day you know.

Piper: Fine! His left ear.

*Silence*

Aerrow: My _ear?_

Robin: His _left_ ear? Why?

Piper: Because … it's nice. *shrugs and smiles*

Robin: You can't just pick something to get it over with and not have a reason. I need a real reason.

Piper: Because…because he listens to me.

Camera Girl: Then why just the left ear?

Piper: Because he only listens to me half of the time.

Robin: Good enough. Moving on.

Piper: Finally. My humiliation is over.

Robin: Oh please. We're just getting started. Next question!

**Does she think he's hot? **

Piper: *whispers to herself* Why me?

Robin: Just answer.

Piper: *looks over at Aerrow past Dark Ace* Well, I don't know. Hey, Aerrow! What's your temperature?

Robin: HA! Nice try sister! But this reviewer was specific! Full question is _and I quote _**Does she think he's hot? and not temperature wise. **

Piper: Argh! Oh come on. Where are the skip buttons!?

Robin: There are no skip buttons.

Piper: The other talk show had skip buttons!Robin: Just answer the question already.

Piper: Ughh. Yeah. Sure. He looks…_hot. _Can you leave me alone now?

Robin: Nope. Next one for Piper.

**and would she ever kiss Aerrow on their first date? **

Piper: First date? Where'd you get the idea of a first date?

Finn: Yeah! Who said it's the _first?_

Aerrow and Piper: Finn!?

Robin: *smiles* The reviewer continues :

**which i might add is coming up very soon and i got that from a reliable good source. my imagination. **

Robin: They're right, that is reliable.

Camera Girl: No it's not.

Robin: Quiet Camera Girl. No one asked for you opinion.

Camera Girl: No one _ever _asks for my opinion.

Robin: I wonder why….now Piper. You -

Piper: Must answer the question. I know already. No. I wouldn't. You aren't supposed to kiss on the first date.

Robin: But what if you were dating and you couldn't help yourselves and your feelings got out of control and-

Piper: But dating is kind of pointless. Not that I'm dating him. I'm just saying if we were, which we aren't, it would be kind of pointless.

Robin: Why is that?

Piper: We see each other everyday.

Robin: man, are you clueless…

**would Piper ever bash up a girl if she was Aerrow's girlfriend? **

Piper: No. If Aerrow liked her, I'd respect that.

**would Piper be jealous if Aerrow had a girlfriend?**

Piper: Same answer.

Robin: Then in that case… Aerrow come over here.

Aerrow: Why?

Robin: I want to kiss you.

Aerrow: *blushes* You wanna - ki-s-ss me?

Finn: Wouldn't you prefer a kiss from the Finnster?

Robin: Nice try. Now Aerrow come on.

Aerrow: I'm not letting you use me just to see if Piper gets jealous.

Robin: Oh. That's not my only reason. *smiles evilly*

Aerrow: Yeah…no. No. No. No. I barely know you.

Robin: Fine, then. If you won't kiss me then you can kiss Dark Ace. You know him a lot more about him than you know about me.

Aerrow & Dark Ace: That's disgusting!

Dark Ace: He's 16 and I'm 30! I'd be called a pedophile!

Aerrow: We're both guys! I'm not gay!

Dark Ace: He's my most hated enemy besides Cyclonis right now!

Aerrow: He killed my father! You really think that's a turn on?

Dark Ace & Aerrow: We hate each other! We're in the Atmos would you get the idea we'd kiss!?

Robin: The internet, and all your fans. Now, Aerrow. You still haven't said no-

Aerrow: NO! Not in a million years.

Robin: I can wait.

Aerrow: Correction- Never!

Robin: Fine. Moving on. We've got some more for Aerrow from _Sapphearceskyy._

**what does Aerrow think Piper's most attractive body part is? **

Finn: Do we really have to go through this all again for Aerrow now?

Robin: Yes.

Finn: Well then, good luck Aerrow.

Aerrow: Thanks.

Robin: Answer!!

Aerrow: Umm…

Dark Ace: Pss! Pss!

Aerrow: *looks at Dark Ace*

Dark Ace: *outlines a women's curves with his two index fingers* _Her curves !_*whispers loudly*

Piper: *looking at Dark Ace as well* Excuse me! I'm right here and I can hear you loud and clear!

Dark Ace: Well it's true. *looks Piper up and down while smiling*

Piper: *slaps Dark Ace across the cheek*

Dark Ace: Owww.

Finn: We knew the Dark Ace was bad, but now we know he's got bad taste in women too.

Piper & Dark Ace: Hey!?

Robin: Answer the question already Aerrow! Your taking so long, even the Dark Ace answered it and it wasn't even his question.

Aerrow: Fine. Her brain.

Robin: Good enough. Next!

**Does HE think she's hot? and again not temperature wise. **

Aerrow: Yes. *blushes slightly*

Finn: *makes gagging noises*

Robin: *stares at him curiosly.* You sound so sure…You know it's not temperature wise right??

Aerrow: I know.

Robin: Wow. Impressive. Umm, moving on.

**where would Aerrow plan onto taking Piper out then kissing her?**

Junko: Aerrow's going to take Piper out?

Aerrow: No Junko.

Robin: Not yet, but soon. Now answer.

Aerrow: But I don't know.

Robin: That's not good enough!

Piper: But sometimes we really don't kn-

Robin: Quiet! Only Aerrow speaks.

Aerrow: But I really don't know.

Robin: Answer!Aerrow: I don't know.

Robin: Ans-

Camera Girl: Grrr, you're giving me a headache! Leave the him alone!

Robin: Fine!

**would he ever bash up a guy if he was Piper's boyfriend? **

Aerrow: No. Unless…

Piper: Unless what?

Aerrow: Unless… *looks at Dark Ace accusingly* it was the Dark Ace.

Piper: Aerrow! I can't believe you'd even think I would go out with Dark Ace!

Aerrow: Well, it's just that-

Piper: Aerrow?! He's 14 years older than me!

Aerrow: Oh c'mon Piper, I was just saying.

Dark Ace: *looks back and forth as they fight about him while he's sitting right between them* I don't date Storm Hawks.

Camera Girl: You don't? But I thought you were one?

Dark Ace: Don't bring that up!

Robin: Next question.

**would Aerrow bash up Finn if he flirted with Piper? **

Finn: What!? I wouldn't flirt with Piper! That's just … ewww.

Robin: IF you flirted with her Finn. IF.

Finn: Well I wouldn't.

Aerrow: Don't worry Finn. I wouldn't bash you up if you flirted with Piper.

Finn: Which I wouldn't.

**Would Aerrow be jealous if Piper had a boyfriend?**

Aerrow: Of course not.

Stork: Sure you wouldn't.*said sarcastically*

Aerrow: What's that supposed to mean?

Stork: Well, you know, the time we met the Rex Guardians and Domiwick.

Aerrow: I wasn't _jealous._

Finn: Oh admit it Aerrow, you practically greener then Stork.

Camera Girl: Can I say something?

Robin: No!

Camera Girl: I'm pretty sure he only didn't like those guys because they were so stuck up.

Aerrow: See! There.

Robin: Hmmm…nope. You were jealous. Now the last question from _Sapphearceskyy._

Cyclonis: Finally! I can't take anymore of this lovey-dovey talk about Aerrow and Piper.

Robin: Shut it Cyclonis or I'll gag you.

**Who reckons Piper and Aerrow are THE perfect couple?**

Dark Ace: I do.

Aerrow: You're only saying this because it makes us uncomfortably!Dark Ace: So?

Stork: Me.

Aerrow and Piper: Stork!?

Stork: Well, you're always together. And you guys like the same stuff, and you're so close…

Finn: He's got a good point but I think my man Aerrow can do better.

Piper: Thanks Finn. *Said sarcastically*

Finn: No prob. *does his signature move and points his fingers like guns and winks*

Radarr: _Squeak! Chirpa - chirp! _*sounds angry, probably a no.*

Robin: Why not Radarr?Radarr: *Jumps onto Aerrows shoulders and smiles when Aerrow scratches him under his chin affectionately* _Chirp Chirp_

Robin: Well, that's not selfish, wanting Aerrow all to yourself. Junko? What do you say?

Junko: Yeah. Mainly for the reasons Stork said.

Robin: Great. Umm. I think everyone who's not Aerrow or Piper has answered, so movi-

Camera Girl: Wait. Cyclonis didn't answer.

Robin: Right! Cyclonis, what do you say? Do you reckon they're the perfect couple.

Cyclonis: Yes.

Aerrow and Piper: *stare at her in shock* But you barely know us.

Cyclonis: Doesn't matter. You guys can do the binding together. And you can make it flow both ways, which can only be done through perfect at attunement.

Robin: The majority vote is Yes! They are the perfect couple.

Piper and Aerrow: *blush*

Camera Girl: *raises hand* Personally I think-

Robin: You don't get a say in this!

Camera Girl: But they're so clich-

Robin: *covers ears* La-La-LA! I can't hear you!! Next question! *pulls another piece of paper from satchel* _Untoldtitan27_asks:

**I want to know WHY?!**

Robin: *Eye brows knit together in confusion, looks up* Why what?

Cyclonis: Maybe they want to know why you're so think-headed, childish and annoying.

Camera Girl: Easy, her mom dropped her on her head too many times.

Cyclonis: *smiles*

Robin: *gives them both annoyed looks*

Aerrow: Why what though?

Robin: I. Don't. Know. They continue on saying:

**Aerrow save the cheesy flirty stuff and tell Piper you love her you know you do don't lie.**

Aerrow: Cheesy!? When have I ever done anything cheesy? I'm not cheesy!

Robin: Oh please. You're as cheesy as much as Cyclonis is cliché.

Cyclonis: Which I'm not.

Robin: Which is very.

Camera Girl: Which is confusing.

Aerrow: I don't have to do as they say.

Robin: Oh yes you do!

Aerrow: But it's not a question!

Camera Girl: Aerrow's right Robin.

Robin: Bu-

Camera Girl: Just move on.

Robin: *sighs* _Untoldtitan27 _continues asking…

**Dark Ace why did you kill Aerrows family? Seriously what did you have to gain from it?**

Aerrow: *Looks at Dark Ace outraged* _YOU_ killed my family!? That was you!? I thought it was just my dad, but apparently you killed the others too! *Stands up angrily*

Dark Ace: Thanks _Untoldtitan27_, look at the ideas you're giving him. *turns to Aerrow and stands to face him* There's no proof of that! Just because the reviewer says I did something does not make it true.

Robin: You calling the reviewer a liar?

Dark Ace: Yeah. Robin: Umm.. Okay.

Aerrow: But….but… you did kill my dad…?

Dark Ace: *smiles evilly* Oh yeah. I killed him. *sounds upbeat*Aerrow: *looks angrier than ever and punches him in the nose*

Dark Ace: *taken aback by the sudden attack and grasps his nose which is now bleeding* You son of a -

Aerrow: *kicks him in the chest really hard*

Dark Ace: *stumbles back*Aerrow: Don't insult my dead family!

Camera Girl: *whispers to Robin* Shouldn't you stop this before it gets out of hand?

Robin: Are you kidding? This is awesome!

Camera Girl: *grabs crystal from Robin and squeezes it. Ropes wrap around Dark Ace and Aerrow and both are forced back in their seats.* Stop misbehaving!

Robin: You're such a stick in the mud camera girl. Anyway, the review continues saying

**Really though you get to work for a pycho 13 year old-**

Cyclonis: You little- ! *duct tape appears over her mouth*

Robin: *is holding a pink crystal* Foul language isn't allowed Cyclonis. And no interrupting me when I read reviews. *continues reading review*

**and you get your butt kicked by Aerrow every single time. **

Dark Ace: *whining voice* I do not!

Aerrow: Yes you do.

Dark Ace: Wanna bet kid!? I'll fight you right now! *struggles against bonds*Robin: Sorry Dark Ace, but I don't want to have to resurrect you back from the dead…again. *continues reading the review*

**and if cyclonis comes after me I'll fly her back here by her hair. thank you :)**

Robin: *looks at Cyclonis who looks outraged as she struggles to move and speak* Don't worry _Untoldtitan27_. Cyclonis is a bit tied up at the moment. *laughs at her own joke*

Finn: *laughs too.*

Stork: *groans at lameness of joke*

Robin: Anyway… Thanks for the review. But on to the next one now. *gets another review from satchel* This one is from _LostLyra._

**- Dare Aerrow+Piper to kiss**

Aerrow & Piper: We don't do dares!

Piper: This is a quiz show!Aerrow: Yeah, no dares. Please tell me there's no dares.

Robin: We can always make an excepti-

Camera Girl: No dares Robin. The only thing our guests have to do is answer the questions from reviewers. And besides, don't you think you've patronized these two enough?

Robin: No….fine. *continues reading*

**- Finn, do you fancy any of the girls eg Piper, Ravess, Dove...**

Finn: _Piper again?…Ravess!?!! _Oh I fancy girls alright, and heh, they fancy me, but not in a million years would I 'fancy' Piper or *shivers* Ravess. Dove on the other hand…well with already got a first date all planned out.

Robin: When did you two arrange this?

Finn: Well, I mean that when we get back from the Farside to Atmos and defeat Cyclonis once and for all we'll be treated like heroes and then she won't ever be able to resist _moi._

Cyclonis: *has managed to pull off duct tape with her tongue and spits it to the ground* So that's a never for his date in other words.

Finn: Says who?

Cyclonis: Says me. You're not going to defeat me and you're not going to return to Atmos…alive.

Robin: Death threats aren't allowed on the show either Cyclonis, do you need a list of the rules or something because you have a nasty habit of breaking them.

Cyclonis: Oh, just move on.

Robin: Fine. I will. *reads last question*

**- Cyclonis+Dark Ace, if you got stuck in a room with Lugi (from the Raptors) and Snipe who would annoy you the most?**

Dark Ace: I think the real question is which one would die first.

Cyclonis: Agreed. I don't have the patience for either of them.

Robin: I agree too, but you still haven't answered the question. Or…do I have to bring them in? *holds up multi-coloured crystal and smiles devilishly*

Cyclonis and Dark Ace: NO!

Dark Ace: Make that Lugi. I can't stand him.

Cyclonis: Same. Him along with the other raptors as well.

Robin: Very well. *puts crystal back in satchel*

Cyclonis & Dark Ace: *sigh in relief*

Robin: Okay, then _LostLyra _ends of by saying…

**Good luck controlling the rest of the guests on the show Robin! I bet they can be quite a handfull!**

Robin: Thanks. They really are a handful and I need all the luck I can g- OW! *is hit in the head with a pop can, she turns around in the direction it came from* Who threw that!?

Stork & Finn: It was him! *both pointing a finger at each other*

Robin: *lets out a tired sigh* Moving on. *pulls out another letter* This one is from _Cowgirls Angel Rita._

**OMG! love how ya kept bugging aerrow and piper!!**

Aerrow & Piper: That's mean.

Robin: Thanks.**Questions:how did aerrow, piper and finn all meet?**

Aerrow: At school.

Piper: In the library.

Finn: Playing soccer.

*All look at each other confusedly*

Robin: Umm… which is it?

Aerrow: School.

Piper: Library .

Finn: Soccer.

*they all say it at the same time*

*all three give each other annoyed looks*

Finn: Don't you guys remember? When we were on the soccer field-

Aerrow: Piper and I didn't play soccer, Finn.

Finn: *looks befuddled* Oh, than what am I thinking of?

Piper: *sighs* It was definitely the library.

Aerrow: It was definitely at school.

Piper: At the library!

Aerrow: *speaks sarcastically* Yeah, cause that's just the place you'd find Finn in.

Piper: Well it can't be school! Finn always skipped it!

Finn: It had to be the soccer field! … or was it baseball? Wait, I hate baseball. Hockey then.

Aerrow: Finn, you can't even skate!

Finn: Then floor hockey.

Piper: Library. I'm positive.

Finn: I would not go to the library out of my own free will.

Piper: Then it wasn't out of your own free will!

Aerrow: I don't even remember a library on the terra.

Camera Girl: Well, we know you guys knew each other on Terra Neverlandis.

Finn: Obviously.

Robin: But what about before that?

Piper: Library!

Finn: Hockey rink!

Aerrow: At school!

*all saying their answers at same time*Robin: *face/palms* This is hopeless. Do you even remember what terra it was?

Piper: Of course we do. It was Terra Bluster.

Aerrow: Terra Nimbus.

Finn: Cyclonia!

Piper & Aerrow & Robin: Cyclonia!?

Finn: Yeah. The hockey rink on Cyclonia.

Robin: Cyclonia wouldn't have a hockey rink! I think… Did Cyclonia have a hockey rink on it?

Cyclonis: I don't have time for games!

Robin: We noticed, but did it ever have a hockey rink!?

Cyclonis: Got rid of it two years ago.

Finn: Why!?Camera Girl: Aren't we getting a bit off topic here?

Robin: We should move on, I don't think we're going to get a solid answer here.

Finn & Piper & Aerrow: Fine.

Robin: *continues reading review*

**Stork how many protective sprays do you have?**

Stork: Depends on the day.

Junko: Ummm….Why does it depend on the day?

Stork: Because some days are more contagious than others.

Robin: _Okay_… moving on.

**(i know i did on elike this already and it could get messy...) if piper and cyclonis had a battle of the binders who would win? **

Robin: *smiles* Let's find out! *squeezes crystals and Cyclonis' bonds disappear.*

*everyone looks shocked, both Cyclonis and Piper stand up*

Cyclonis: *smiles evilly* Now hand over the crystals so we can… _begin._

Stork: We're doomed.

Camera Girl: Don't be a fool Robin! She'll escape, maybe even kill us all!

Robin: *ignores camera girl* Crystals!? Why would I do that? It's a _Binder_ fight.

*everyone looks at her with confused faces*

*Robin squeezes a crystal and a purple three ringed 2 inch binder appears in Cyclonis' hands and an orange three ringed 1 inch one in Piper's hands*

Cyclonis: I'm positive that this isn't what she meant when she said binders.

Robin: *is now somehow standing in a kung-fu outfit beside a large gong* Shut up and fight! * slams the gong with Cyclonis' staff*

Piper: *looks at her orange binder disappointedly* But mines only a 1 inch bi- AHH! *Piper rolls out of the way just before Cyclonis wacks her in the face with her binder*

Cyclonis: Well, this isn't how I imagined you going down, but I'll take what I can get! *throws her binder like a Frisbee at Piper's neck but Piper ducks and Cyclonis' binder lodges itself into the wall.*

Piper: This is just bizarre.

Cyclonis: *smiles and pulls out binders from no where and starts flinging them at Piper who keeps dodging them. *

Dark Ace: Where…._where_ are those binders coming from?

Aerrow: I don't want to know.

*Piper charges Cyclonis and they start fighting, using their binders like swords*

Robin: This is amazing! *holds hands up in the air**Cyclonis looks at Robin holding her staff in the air and smiles*

Robin: *turns to Camera girl , her back to the fight* Hey, Camera girl!

Cyclonis: * Kicks Piper in the stomach*

*Piper falls down hard*

Cyclonis: *jumps at Robin*

Robin: Isn't this awesome?! It's so epi- *turns to see Cyclonis leaping* AHHH! Ouff! *Cyclonis collides with Robin, pushing her down on the ground, causing Cyclonis' staff to fall out of Robins hands*

* Finn, Junko, Radarr and Piper stand up and get ready for a fight*

Cyclonis: * now standing on Robins back* Oh no you don't. * takes Robin's satchel that's full of crystals, puts it on herself and pulls out a crystal and squeezes, causing bonds to appear around all the guests except for herself*

*Camera Girl stares at the scene in shock*

Cyclonis: Thank you very much.* holds hand out for her staff and it flies up into her grasp* Too easy. *walks off of Robin and towards the Storm Hawks* Now I can destroy you all, once and for all!

Robin: Oh no you won't! *jumps up and runs at Cyclonis*

Cyclonis: *points staff at Robin, a purple aura appears around Robin. Cyclonis raises her staff up, Robin begins to ascend, then Cyclonis flings Robin at the base of the chair Cyclonis had been sitting in*

Robin: Ahhh- Ouff… *head hits chair head on and she goes unconscious*

Piper: You'll regret that Cyclonis!

Cyclonis: Oh please. It's not like you can stop me.

Camera Girl: *charges Cyclonis taking her by surprise* I can! *holds up the Dark Ace's blade*

*Cyclonis whips around, her staff locking with the blade, but the blade melts through the staff and cuts it in half. Cyclonis stands stunned for a moment, giving Camera Girl the opportunity to hit her in the head with the hilt of Dark Ace's blade and knocks Cyclonis unconscious.**Everyone stares in shock*

Finn: That was hot.

Camera Girl: *Slightly smiles at Finn and then grabs crystal from Cyclonis' hands and squeezes it causing ropes to wrap around Cyclonis and pull her into the chair* Robin?

*no response*

Camera Girl: *takes half of Cyclonis' staff and pokes Robin with it*

Junko: I thinks she's unconscious.

Camera Girl: Umm… *looks into the camera and live audience, unsure of what to do now, she tries to continue with the talk show* Moving on? *Looks at Cyclonis uneasily. Slowly puts her hand in the satchel that's still around Cyclonis' waist and seems unable to find anymore reviews* Uhh…

Stork: What's *gulps* wrong?

Camera Girl: I can't find anymore reviews….

*everyone looks at each other, no ones sure what to do now.*

Camera Girl: Well… I guess that's all the time we have for today. Mainly because the host is out cold and there are no more reviews so… umm… send in your questions by reviewing and uhh, please favourite I guess. So yeah. Bye. I guess.


End file.
